My Precious Monk
by Miyu6
Summary: -BASICALLY PURE FLUFF- One dreary night, Sango woke to find Miroku not there. He's been depressed for a week and she's determined to find out why. Will Sango be able to get through to him and confess how much she loves him? One Shot


A/N: You asked for it so you got it. This is the Miroku/Sango equivalent of "My Beautiful Hanyou." This one almost made me cry while writing it.Okay. I'm done blabbing.I hope you enjoy it anyway. R & R. Oh.and I'm sorry it's so short. Forgive me onegai!

****

My Precious Monk

By Miyu6

Around midnight footsteps were heard trailing out of the cabin and Sango was awoken abruptly. She knew it was Miroku. He had been doing that every day for the past week now. Something was nagging at his mind Sango knew, but she just hadn't the guts to ask him what was bothering him. Tonight she was feeling confident. Too confident maybe. But confident nonetheless. She was going to ask him.

Taking a quick glance to her left she saw everyone still sleeping, Kagome sleeping with her little furball Shippo curled up beside her chest, Inuyasha leaning up against the wall beside them, and Kaede on the far wall. Kirara was in Sango's lap but she moved herself when she felt Sango wanted to get up. Sango smiled and stood up, wavering a bit with fatigue. She hadn't really even gone to bed when she had heard him get up. Kirara stood by her feet just in case she fell and Sango smiled again. Good old Kirara, the most loyal creature that ever lived.

Sango sauntered over to the doorway and stopped. She could hear Miroku's breathing; he was right outside the door, probably leaning against the wood of the cabin. Sango sighed inwardly and walked out.

Miroku jumped a bit but didn't say anything. Sango didn't need to hear all his bellyaching. She didn't need to hear about his problems. What did she care? She probably hated him because he had touched her so many times even though she knew she hated it. Was it really his fault he couldn't resist? He sighed to himself as she took a seat beside him about a foot away.

"Miroku. What's bothering you? You've been doing this for a week and I'm sure you wouldn't be coming out here to think if something wasn't bothering you."

"I'm fine."

"Sure you are." She agreed sarcastically. "You haven't acted like this since you were attacked by the mantis woman."

"I'm fine.really."

"Miroku.you're not. It scares me when you do this. You get all depressed.like you're going to kill yourself or something. Please.tell me what's wrong." She pleaded, moving closer to him and putting her head on his chest.

Miroku jumped and moved her off of him.

"I can't. I can't let you get near me. The last thing I want is for you to get close to me then have me die. Then you would be sad.and I couldn't bear that."

"Miroku."

"Someday.soon probably.I'm afraid that my kazaana will suck me in.and if I were to let you fall in love with me, you too would be effected. I'm sorry Sango." He said, his voice becoming sullen.

Sango looked at the ground and saw his hand resting there. She put her hand on top and wrapped her fingers around his, squeezing them.

"Miroku. What would make me more sad.is if you _didn't_ let me get close to you. You know that even if you said I wasn't allowed to care about you, or worry about you, or.love you.that I would do those things anyway. It's in my nature. It's life. If I've learned nothing from everything that has happened in my life but one thing.that is that life is full of sadness and misery and things we cannot change. Things that will not change even if we wanted them to. You may tell me not to love you as much as you want, but it will not change. I cannot stop. Miroku."

Miroku's eyes had widened as he listened to her talking. Was she really saying those things? He looked down at their hands and squeezed hers back. Moving from against the wall, his back was starting to hurt.

"Sango.can't we just be friends? That way.if I am to die soon, you would not have to worry as much over me."

"Miroku." Sango whispered, moving closer to him and looking him straight in the eyes.

"Have you learned nothing from my actions? Have you not wondered why when you touch me, I don't kill you? If you were any other man.you would have been dead by now. But I haven't found the strength to do that to you. I cannot kill someone.that I love so unconditionally."

Miroku gazed into her eyes. She wasn't lying. She was telling the whole truth. And he hated it. Maybe she SHOULD have killed him when she had the chance, before she started feeling that way about him. It would have saved her a lot of grief. Sango let go of his hand and set both her hands on his chest, burying her head in the crook of his neck as Miroku did nothing.

"Miroku.if you love me.could you at least hold me and tell me so? I don't think I can go on living my life if you never express anything like that towards me. I know you love me.you've just pointed that out. And I don't want you to hide it from me. Because I love you too."

Miroku sighed and put his arms around her.

"I told you I didn't want you to love me."

"And I told you I didn't care."

"Sango."

Sango lifted her head up as a tear fell from her eye and slipped unceremoniously down Miroku's neck and into the material of his robes. Miroku lifted his hand and wiped the salt trail from her cheek. He felt her grasp his hand, the one with the wind tunnel, and run her fingers over the beads of his rosary. He grasped her small gentle hand back. Sango closed her eyes and pressed her lips gently against his, putting all her weight against him and they both fell back onto the ground, holding each others hands, hopes, and dreams. Holding each other's hearts, till death do them part. _I love you.my precious Monk._


End file.
